


welcome to the purge

by SoftForDream



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Blood, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Boyfriends, Death, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Intense, LGBTQ Themes, Love, M/M, Near Death, Shooting Guns, Slow Burn, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29939889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftForDream/pseuds/SoftForDream
Summary: in which every year, an annual monthly purge occurs due to the overpopulation on the planet earth.george, this year, gets caught up in the city instead of leaving for a small cabin in the middle of nowhere, so how will he manage to survive it all?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Sapnap/Karl Jacobs (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	welcome to the purge

**Author's Note:**

> consider dropping kudos, yeah?
> 
> hi! please note that this story may contain gore, bl00d and stuff that aren't for weak stomachs, so please don't read if you can't hand those stuff
> 
> also, follow my twitter! i post my draft wips there! @softfordream :)
> 
> https://discord.gg/tRTqH4s - the link to my server if you want to join!

Everything and everyone around him was in havoc, purely due to a single reason. 

The purge was knocking at their doorsteps again, three days left until various crimes became legal for a short period of time. Well, it should've been for a short period of time, but as time passed by and as the world populated even more, the international government has accepted the deal of having the purge run for a long, drawn out, month. Originally, it only lasted twelve hours, but as time progressed, the length of the event only got extended, up until now.

Now, when it all lasted for thirty days.

Thirty days worth of food to stock up on, thirty days of living with deep anxiety nestled inside your stomach, thirty days of pure chaos and scream-filled air, thirty days of hiding in fear of other people coming to kill you and thirty days of the blood flowing as if it was a world war. In some kind of fucked up way, it maybe even was, but no one could know for sure. For now, they just called it the purge, it's not like they needed to make the hell month any more special by naming it.

Right now, Friday 29th, March, people were already causing huge lines to pile up in front of various stores, some waiting to stock up on canned food, others standing in front of weapon stores. George, though, wasn't doing either of those. He was rather focusing on still making the plans for what he was going to do when the purge officially starts. His previous plan had already gone down the drain, purely due to not being able to get to his designated place in time, so he was more than just filled with anxiety.

He was also experiencing hourly panic attacks as he envisioned the start of it, the apocalyptic state of the world not being too appealing to him.

His hands have been trembling like leaves in the wind for the past few days, anticipating something he doesn't have any influence on, which sucked far more than he'd like to admit. His mouth and throat have been turning dry, too, especially when daily warnings rung out through the city with the same metallic voice they were all used to, not to mention the sound of the alarms. Whenever those came up, George undoubtedly got shivers running down his back. 

He had to push his feelings and emotions back, though. 

He needs to focus on getting everything done in time, find a proper hideout and wait as the purge passes by. 

Even thinking about being caught up in the city this year, made him sick to his stomach. He knew he was bound to face countless death bodies sprawled all over the streets, and just picturing it all made him want to spill his guts out. His face was contorted in a frown, some would even say it had a pinched look to it. 

Could he be blamed, though? The situation right now was stressful.

Really stressful.

So how was he functioning properly, he didn't know. All he knew was that he needed to speed up the process of thinking, before the shops closed for today. Was he stupid for not buying neccessities earlier, or was it normal to procrastinate during an apocalypse of some sorts? He didn't know, but then again, he didn't have the time to figure it out either, there were much more important things to worry about, instead of pondering whether or not he was missing some stray brain cells.

The notepad in front of him was filled with scribbles he dared to call his handwriting, despite it not being the neatest out there. 

It didn't matter, though, since as long as he knew how to read after himself, he'll most likely be fine.

What did matter right now was for him to finish his list of things he needs and then buy them, before he closes himself up inside his house and patiently waits for it all to pass by. With his luck, he knows he probably won't end up being fine. A lot of things could happen during the purge, and him living in a city was not an optimal thing. He's heard from his friends, from his family, from his coworkers, how bad it can all get. People raid your house, steal precious jewelry, and kill anyone along their way purely because of wanting to.

George can mark them all as them being psychopaths.

Why would someone want to purposely kill others, especially if they didn't know them. They're basically serial killers, right? They kill with no apparent reason, they kill those whom they don't know, it just makes sense to call them serial killers. He himself could never understand them, never understand how people could be so cold hearted as to take someone else's life, especially when they don't even know them. 

It's a fucked up thing.

There was even a conspiracy theory he had made up, that the people behind the decision to allow the yearly purge to happen, were huge psychopaths. Psychopaths, who wanted to have the time of their lives by taking innocent lives whilst crime was legal, whilst they couldn't get arrested for doing what they wanted to do. Though, there's this part of him which was also trying to deny it, seeing as the government was protected from the purge; wearing special suits with special colours, just to signify the fact that they can't get murdered, without the murderers getting arrested.

What was so off about his theory was how the members of all governments across the world, they all seemed to hide in their residences, let those be huge, protected mansions or underground hidings. 

On the other hand, those could all be lies, too. They couldn't possibly know whether or not the members were all honest about their whereabouts during the purge, seeing as not a single person has seen an official walking around during it. There was also this theory, that they paid some random people thousands of dollars, for an exchange that they come to the official's houses, only for their lives to be taken away. That's at least what the richer people did, they paid the families good money to take one of their members, so they could partake in the purge, but from a safe spot.

George has decided a long time ago that he hated the way the world had turned out.

From when it was a nice, manageable place to live, to literal hell wiggling its way into the rule books all across the world.

Honesetly, he wouldn't have had many judgments against people in general, if the original time limit for the purge had stayed. Back in the year of 1998 when the purge first became a thing, the breakage of laws only lasted for twelve hours. Then, as years and years went by, that time limit kept getting extended and extended, up until they found themselves where they are right now - year of 2021, the purge lasting for a whole month. George doesn't remember the times where you weren't living in fear, waiting for the month of April to hit and deal with going through the purge.

He was only a mere baby - barely a young child - when the first purge occured. He was about a year and a half old back then, so he doesn't really remember how everything was going. Hell, he doesn't even remember how the times were before everything turned to shit. 

As he let out a short sigh and rubbed his forehead with his right hand, he couldn't help himself from letting his vision unfocus. He was slowly growing a headache, which didn't help during this situation, seeing as he still needed to complete his list of things he needed. Actually, he was begging himself to finish it at this point, due to the fact that not many things have been scribbled down on his notepad. His habits were slowly coming back to nag at him, yelling at him how he shouldn't have procrastinated, knowing how he didn't work well under pressure.

And right now, the pressure was high.

He felt like he was going to suffocate at any given moment, not knowing whether or not it was his anxiety or the hot, humid air filling the coffee shop which he was situated in. 

Then again, he doesn't have time for thinking about his feelings right now. He has mentally scolded himself for the fourth time in the short period of time he has spent in the coffee shop, yet never did he follow his own orders. In this situation, it's not a good thing at all. So much time has gone down the drain, time which he could've spent on writing down the things he needed to buy, time which he could've spent on planning his whereabouts during the purge, time he could've spent on evenly distributing how much of everything he could spend per day.

So far, he has managed to write down only about five things, one of them being toilet paper.

That meant that the list was not only empty, but his food supplies were about to be too, if he doesn't hurry up and write down more.

"Sir? Excuse me?" Someone was lightly tapping his shoulder, him only noticing when the person spoke. He was nudged out of his daydreaming in less than a second, slightly jerking as he was abruptly brought up back into this world. Well, at least mentally, seeing as physically he already was.

"I'm sorry to have bothered you, but we're closing for today, so I'll politely have to ask you to leave." Her voice was soft, as if she was scared to talk to him, so he nodded, packed up his things and left. This particular coffee shop was one of his comfort places, yet he always seemed to forget about how soon they close. That was one of the only downsides that came to it, 6 in the evening being relatively soon for it to close, but who was he to complain?

As soon as he was out of the door, the cold evening's air hit him, despite him being in Florida and it already being March. It was rather weird, if he would dare to admit. The state was known for its hot weather, yet this year, the winter is overstaying its welcome. George wasn't going to complain about this either, though, seeing as him originating from England meant that he was used to the chilly air. Maybe he could admit to himself that he preferred this, over the burning heat he had to deal with every summer and most of the autumn.

On the other hand, it made him miss home.

Something about the air and the temperature reminded him of his hometown, and for the first time in his life, he wished he had never moved. Maybe it was only during the purge era, which caused the feeling to occur. Whether it was because he felt safer there, or if it was because he could keep an eye out on his family, he didn't know. 

He was a huge mess, to say the least. He didn't know what he wanted, he didn't know what to do and he didn't know what to think right now. 

But he needed to.

He needed to know what he wanted, it was necessary to know what to do during times like this and it was obligatory for him to get his thoughts together and make his mind up. If not, he was just going to end up being one of those random, unidentified, dead bodies, laying on a random street as the paramedics clean the aftermath of what's about to come. How he's going to pull himself together, he still doesn't have a plan, but he sure as hell has to make one up in the next few hours, seeing as he needs to start getting himself prepared for the purge.

God, why didn't he book a ride earlier? At least that way he would've been safe from the danger.

But it is, what it is, he can't change the past, but he'll make sure to stay cautious and high on alert about the future.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope it was okay-ish-ly written. most of it was made by a sleep deprived version of me.
> 
> if you haven't yet, drop a kudos maybe?


End file.
